1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field programmable gate array (FPGA) architecture. More particularly, the present invention relates to structures for coupling routing resources to one another in an FPGA architecture.
2. The Background Art
In the FPGA art, both antifuse based programmable architectures and SRAM based reprogrammable architectures are well known. In an FPGA, the logic elements in the gate array are connected together by routing resources to form a desired integrated circuit. The routing resources are connected to each other and to the logic elements in the gate array by programmable elements. In a antifuse based device, the number of the programmable elements far exceeds the number of elements in an SRAM based device because the area required for an antifuse is much smaller than an SRAM bit. Despite this space disadvantage of an SRAM based device, SRAM based devices are implemented because they are reprogrammble, whereas an antifuse device is presently one-time programmable.
Due to the area required for an SRAM bit, a reprogrammble SRAM bit cannot be provided to connect routing resources to each other and the logic elements at every desired location. The selection of only a limited number of locations for connecting the routing resources with one another and the logic elements is termed xe2x80x9cdepopulationxe2x80x9d. Because the capability to place and route a wide variety of circuits in an FPGA depends upon the availability of routing and logic resources, the selection of the locations at which the programmable elements should be made with great care.
Some of the difficulties faced in the place and route caused by depopulation may be alleviated by creating symmetries in the FPGA. For example, look-up tables (LUT) are often employed at the logic level in an SRAM based FPGA, because a LUT has perfect symmetry among its inputs. The need for greater symmetry in a reprogrammable FPGA architecture does not end with the use of look-up tables. It also extends to the manner in which routing resources are connected together, the manner in which routing resources are connected to the logic elements, and further symmetrization internal to the logic block. Without a high degree of symmetry in the architecture, the SRAM memory bit depopulation makes the place and route of nets in an SRAM based FPGA difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the symmetry in the logic block of the FPGA architecture to improve the routability of nets within the logic block and nets that are driven from inside the logic block that drive inputs both inside and outside the logic block.
The present invention is directed to aspects of a semi-hierarchical architecture in an FPGA having top, middle and low levels. The FPGA architecture has structures for connecting the routing resources in the FPGA to one another and to the logic resources to improve the symmetry of the FPGA architecture and thereby increase the place and routability of an FPGA.
The top level of the architecture is an array of the B16xc3x9716 tiles arranged in a rectangular array and enclosed by I/O blocks on the periphery. On each of the four sides of a B16xc3x9716 tile, and also associated with each of the I/O blocks is a freeway routing channel. The width freeway routing channel in the rectangular array can be changed to accommodate different numbers of B16xc3x9716 tiles without disturbing the internal structure of the B16xc3x9716 tiles. The freeway routing channels can be extended in any combination of directions at each end by a freeway turn matrix (F-turn).
A B16xc3x9716 tile in the middle level of hierarchy is a sixteen by sixteen array of B1 blocks. The B16xc3x9716 tile is a nesting of a B2xc3x972 tile that includes a two by two array of four B1 blocks. The B2xc3x972 tiles are stepped into a four by four array of sixteen B1 blocks in a B4xc3x974 tile, and the B4xc3x974 tiles are stepped into a eight by eight array of sixty-four B1 blocks in a B8xc3x978 tile. A B16xc3x9716 tile includes four B8xc3x978 tiles.
The routing resources in the middle level of hierarchy are expressway routing channels M1, M2, and M3 including groups of interconnect conductors. The expressway routing channels M1, M2, and M3 are segmented, and between each of the segments in the expressway routing channels M1, M2, and M3 are disposed extensions that can extend the expressway routing channel M1, M2, or M3 an identical distance along the same direction. The segments of an M3 expressway routing channel is extended at the boundary of a B16xc3x9716 tile where an expressway routing channel M3 crosses a freeway routing channel by an F-tab, and otherwise by an M3 extension.
At the lowest level of the semi-hierarchical FPGA architecture, there are block connect (BC) routing channels, local mesh (LM) routing channels, and direct connect (DC) interconnect conductors to connect the logic elements to further routing resources.
A B1 block is at the lowest level in the FPGA architecture. Each B1 block includes four clusters of devices. Each of the four clusters includes first and second LUT3s, a LUT2, and a DFF. Each of the LUT3s have first, second, and third inputs and a single output. Each of the LUT2s have first and second inputs and a single output. With a LUT3 any three input Boolean logic function may be implemented, and with a LUT2 any two input Boolean logic function may be implemented. Each DFF has a data input and a data output. In each of the clusters the outputs of the LUT3s are muliplexed to the input of DFF, and symmetrized with the output of the DFF to form first and second outputs of each of the clusters.